A new journey
by Trig00
Summary: King and Diane are having kids!
1. Chapter 1

**I figured instead of starting from where I left off in my last fanfic ****_The next chapter of our story _****I would start at the very beginning. I hope you enjoy!**

I awoke from a deep sleep in the darkness of Kings and mines bedroom feeling sick, I nudged my sleeping lover beside me awake "King.." I whispered "Something doesn't feel right..."

"What is it my love?"

"I don't know, I'm feeling very sick in my stomach, like I'm going to be sick. I would like to visit Merlin, I'm worried I've caught the flu."

"OK, lets go wake her up."

He brought back the sheets and I blushed instantly, I had forgotten of our earlier activities as I marveled his naked body. He must of read my heart because he glanced at me "Darling... We should probably be worrying about different things."

Nodding I got out of bed and grabbed my discarded clothes from the floor and quickly dressed myself as King did the same. We stepped out of our room and made our way down the hall to Merlin's room. I knocked softly trying not to wake the rest of the sins up, after no answer I opened the door and saw that she wasn't in her room. King and I then went down to the bar floor and saw Merlin playing a game of cards with Gowther "There you are Merlin, can you help me please."

"What can I do for you Diane."

"Well I'm experiencing some sickness in my stomach and I was wondering if you could take a look."

She looked me up and down before she quickly replied "Well you might just have an empty stomach, King would you mind heating up some leftover chicken that Ban made earlier today."

My lover released his hold on my waist and went into the kitchen. I took a seat at the table next to Merlin and Gowther watching them play cards. "So why are you two up?"

Gowther answered "Well as you know I can't sleep so Merlin made herself a potion that allows her to stay up with me, Its a lot nicer then being alone all night. So we read books or play cards and sometimes I even help her with experiments."

"That so nice of her."

King placed a plate of chicken and peas in front of me, I gave him a grateful smile as he sat next to me. As I cut into the steaming plate I saw Merlin glance at me, I brought the food up to my mouth and took a bite. As soon as I tasted the food I felt the bile rise in my throat, Placing my hand over my mouth I ran to the girls washroom vomiting in the toilet. I felt kings hands hold my hair so it didn't get in the way as he rubbed my back in soothing circles. When I had finished I flushed the toilet and washed my mouth out in the sink, Merlin stood leaning against the door frame with two cups, one empty and the other filled with water. "Drink the water and then I need you to pee into this cup."  
I made a disgusted face but obeyed her orders. Everyone left the room so I could have some privacy. A few minutes and a couple of glasses of water later I left the washroom carrying the glass and quickly gave it to Merlin right before she teleported herself to her lab with promise to be back in less then half an hour. I hugged king breathing in his scent, I felt his voice rumble through his chest "I'm sure everything is just fine love, Its probably stomach bug."

His words made me feel better for a split second before I went running back to the bathroom hand over my mouth.

~Tiny time skip~

King and I exited the washroom some time later to see Merlin sitting at a table with a sly smile on her face. "So whats wrong with me Merlin."

She crossed her legs "There is nothing wrong with, Its more that something is very right."

The air stood still between us for a second before King fainted, falling back on the floor. "Oh my goddess, King are you OK?"

Merlin snickered behind me "It seems His majesty read my heart and found out the news before you did."

I raised my eyebrow towards the mage "Congratulations Diane... Your pregnant"

It felt like my heart stopped in my chest. King regained consciousness and sat up nearly yelling "We're having a baby?!"

Merlin shook her head "No... your having three babies."

King fainted again.

**Thanks for reading, If you want to get to know Kiane's Kids a little better feel free to look at my character profile that I posted on my tumblr blog. ** blog/trig00


	2. Chapter 2

2 months later

I was beginning to show now, I couldn't even begin to say how excited I was. But I was also terrified, there is no written record of a giant and fairy having a child, so king and I aren't sure of how my pregnancy was going to go. King and were walking to Merlin lair for my check up hand in hand." So what names have you been thinking about king?"

"hmm I'm not exactly sure, I would like something where their names mean something. I'm thinking they are going to be stuck with these names for thousands of years. I also want to wait to see their personality before we give them names that don't match them."

We arrived at the door of Merlins lab when he paused pulling me back for a moment "Is everything OK?"

He moved forward opening the door for me "Of course Diane I was just... thinking for a moment."

I walked in giving him a suspicious look.

"Hello Diane, king. I'm rather busy right now so I'll keep the small talk to a minimum and lets get to it!"

I sat on the table and allowed the mage the run her hands along my abdomen, It only took a moment before she pulled away "Well everything looks to be in order but that poor girl."

"What girl?" I asked

"Well it looks like your having a girl and two boys."

I looked at King in excitement, he looked at me in utter awe "I'm going to have so much fun making their clothes." he whispered

I jumped down from the table and ran to hug him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A reason for the names Ive chosen.**

Kings head rested on my baby bump ear down, I opened my mouth to say something but his hand shot up to cover it. "Shhhh I'm trying to hear them."

I stifled a giggle as my lover continued to try and commune with our babies, one of my lovelies began to kick making King gasp in excitement "Halvard is awake my queen."

I smiled and rubbed my hand through his short honey colored hair remembering when we cam up with our children's names.

_King and I have been sitting in this meadow for a couple hours now gazing up at the clouds pointing out different shapes , we were silent at the moment just enjoying each others presence when he shot up "Who was that."_

"_What do you mean Harlequin? There is no one else here."_

"_No... I hear something, Its a tune?"_

_He sat still for a minute listening, I sat up now sitting next to him and his eyes shot to my belly"No way..." he muttered under his breath_

_He laid his hand on my growing belly "I can... read their hearts.."_

_in disbelief I answered "You can read our babies hearts?"_

_tears sprung in my eyes as King nodded. "What are they thinking?"_

_He shook his head "Its so strange... They aren't forming words its like they are playing a consistent note. The tone of it changed when you sat up. I think these tones are a constant wave of emotion and feeling. I can read three which makes sense and they are all... so different."_

"_Tell me everything."_

_~Time and place skip. Now we are at the boar hat in Diane and kings room~_

_King had managed to give a description of what their personalities were and we had come up with a list of names for each. "so the girl is very headstrong, like a leader right?"_

"_yes so I was thinking about something that is similar to your name, she is very much like her mother."_

_he smiled at me before he continued "I like... Darya."_

_I loved it, the name seemed to fit perfectly "Yes that name to suits her, its very elegant. But what about the boys? They are both caring and protective, they did insist that their sister is in the middle."_

_I stopped as I felt one of the boys begin to use my bladder as punching bag "But it seems like the baby on the right is fighter, at this rate I'm going to have to pee for the 12th time in the past hour. How about a giant name for this one, there was a giant chief many years ago who lead and defended the giant lands against a bunch of tyrant dragons. His name was Halvard, I feel like he has the strength of a giant."_

_King laughed lightly "Then one of our sons shall be named Halvard because he was strong enough to make the mighty giant queen use the bathroom."_

_I stood up lightly slapping his arm "You know that's not why. But anyways what do you think of it."_

"_I love it." he smiled_

_I walked out of the room and went to the washroom, when I came back I heard laughing from the bedroom. I walked back in and saw Elaine and Ban talking to King. "So we have the leader Darya, the fighter Halvard and now we just have to find a name for little shy guy. He's a lot like his father."_

_Ban said "So how about King!" _

_He leans on Elaine laughing, he was obviously drunk. Elaine rolled her eyes "Please don't name my nephew after some stupid nickname my brother came up with for himself."_

_She sat down on the bed with a thoughtful look "How about something that means king like Kaysar or Caradoc..."_

_I turned my head and made eye contact with king "That's it!" I exclaimed _

_he nodded in agreement and confirmed "Caradoc..."_

**Thanks for reading, I'm sorry this isn't all that great but it was really hard to write for some reason!** **Anyways KIANE ALL THE WAY! If you want to read the character profile for Kiane kids on here instead let me know and I'll post it**


	4. Chapter 4

I know I needed to relax but I was going crazy, I had been in my human form for 7 months now for the safety of the baby's but I had begun to miss some things about being a giant. The views I got when I was up that high were amazing, i flipped my whale of a belly over to peak at a sleeping Harlequin. While I had a girl chat with Merlin it seemed he had dozed off, I tried to join him but I wanted to move! I gazed at his relaxed feature, his mouthing slightly parted and his cheeks a rosy color he looked very at peace. I moved my hand and lightly touched his lips, I quickly brought my hand back when he muttered something under his breath. Leaning in I tried to understand what he was saying. "Nmm... so... hot."  
What was talking about? I shifted myself closer so my face was inches from his and watched his lips form more words "mmh I... lo..ve..."  
he began to stir he opened his eyes slowly, when he saw I was there he smiled and wrapped his arms around me shoving his face into my shoulder. I heard him inhale deeply taking in my scent I couldn't resist and did the same letting the sweet olive scent wash over me. His teeth grazed my neck as he began to suck softly, I pulled back meeting his puppy dog eyes as he whined disappointed that I pulled away "Don't give me that look." I giggled hiding my face with my hair "I wanted to go out and do something, I'm going a little stir crazy."  
He grunted and lowered himself down to my swollen abdomen, he kissed it the proceeded to whisper to it "Mama wants to go for a little walk my honey suckle."  
he placed both his hands so they covered most of belly "Harlequin..." I uttered  
"I don't think they understand you."  
"No our children are all very smart and understand us." he insisted  
and it seemed like one of our lovelies responded by kicking where his left hand was, grinning like a hyena he looked at me "See? I told you!"  
I giggled running my hands through his hair down his back, he eyes still fixed on me. "OK lets go for a walk then."  
He got up out of the bed and flew over to my side, he grasped my hands helping me sit up then proceeded to aid me as I stood. I squeezed his hand as a thank you and we walked out of our bedroom down the hall. When we arrived at the stairs he put his hand on the small of my back and held my arm to assist me down the stairs. I had seen other women pregnant before but when there was three inside of you it was a lot harder to move around, but I could still do all the same things as before. But since I've become pregnant we haven't had a single mission which was very odd considering there were still rogue demons before. We made it to the bottom of the stairs to the door that lead to the bar, king held me back for a split second. I saw his eyes narrow slightly before he looked at me and apologized "Sorry I thought I saw a nail on the floor. He opened the door for me and heard Elaine and Elizabeth's collective "Diane!"  
I smiled and asked "Hey guys, where is everyone?"  
I felt king stiffen beside me, I looked at him with a worried face. What is wrong with him? looking back at the two women Elizabeth answered "Oh didn't you hear they..."

King POV

"Hey guys, where is everyone?"  
I tensed beside her, she could not know that the rest of the group had sneaked off to complete missions. Diane peered at me before she turned her attention back to Elizabeth "Oh didn't you hear they..."  
Elizabeth glanced at me, I held my hand out of sight from Diane motioning for her to shut up. When Diane had first become present I pulled everyone into a meeting telling them to keep their missions a secret so Diane wouldn't try to fight with them. Elizabeth's eyes went wide as she stuttered looking for a way she could fix her mistake "They... uh had to... go to the castle to do paperwork! Yeah, that's it. apparently the boar hat was never registered as a legitimate business. Very confusing stuff."  
Diane gave an understanding nod before stopping and questioning "wait... why did they all need to go?"  
I needed to think of something smart and fast "Diane we need to go, I need to water my cactus!"  
I grabbed her and we practically ran out, she waved back at the princess and my sister.

~Time skip~

Diane's POV  
I loved walking with my King, it felt like there was nothing in the world that could hurt either of us. We walked past my favorite meadow. King looked at me with soft eyes "Shall we rest here darling?"  
I smiled and lead him to our patch of grass in the shade of the trees skirting the meadow, he helped me sit down by allowing me to sit on Chastieful then floating it down. He sat down beside me placing his hand on my abdomen, he was so excited to be a father he pretty much was always checking me and his babies. I don't know what i did to deserve him. I leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, he blushed lightly "What was that for Diane?"  
It was so odd how he still got worked up over little displays of affection like that. "I was just thinking how lucky I was to have you by my side."  
He tilted in my direction and kissed me softly, placing my hands on his cheeks I deepened the kiss and slipped my tongue in his mouth. We fought for dominance and he won, i moved my hands through his hair as he grabbed my hips pulling me closer. We laid down so we were on our sides our legs interlocking. My thigh resting under his erection, I let out a small moan as he pulled back biting my lip and moved on to my neck. "Ha-Harlequin... you want to do that... here?"  
he head came up reading my face "Well...if you don't want to..."  
"No, it's just... I'm worried it might not work as well because we... aren't in as comfortable a spot as we usually are and... well I'm huge!"  
he looked at me thoughtfully "We are fairy and giant, nature is the most comfortable spot for us! And I don't care how you look... you could have three eyes and you would still be enthralling."  
I blushed deeply as he resumed his work (Diane is wearing a sundress, king keeps his shirt off most of the time so he's only wearing a pair of short pants.) his hands moved down from my hips stroking my legs. He came up so I was staring into his deep amber eyes, It felt like our souls where connecting as are mouths crashed together. His fingers creeped their way up the inside of my of my thighs, he smiled into me at the slickness he found. His oh so treacherous fingers found my bundle of nerves and gently teased it. "M-More Harlequin."  
he used his other hand and pulled my sundress up my body, I tried to lifted my hips to assist him failing to do so king paused to help me while I continued to blush profusely "Its OK."  
he murmured and began his work again while I was completely naked. He moved down till his mouth arrived at my swollen breast, his tongue flicked my nipple before he began sucking. "Ah Harlequin..."  
I winced "Be careful, they're s-sensitive."  
he looked up apologetically "I'm sorry my queen... let me make it up to you."  
his finger tip teased my entrance and suddenly without warning he plunged into me with both fingers using his thumb to rub my aching clit. "Ahh Harlequin!"  
I screamed loud enough to make the bird filled trees stir, he worked me till I was nearly at my edge the entire time I was moaning. He pulled out and left a trail of kisses down my swollen belly pausing for a moment his tongue came out and he licked all the way down to my womanhood. His first lick set me on fire, my legs began to shake as he continued to eat me out his tongue darting in and out of me. I finally came when he rested his hand on the spot just above his head and used his thumb to tap the sensitive spot. I was panting heavily when he came back up to me licking his lips. "My turn."  
I claimed between heavy breaths. "Nu uh."  
he said helping me sit up. "We need to head back to the tavern, it's getting late!"  
he pulled the sundress over my head "That's not fair!"  
I countered as he finger combed my hair "You didn't get your release!"  
He pulled my hair into my signature pig tails "Satisfying you is more arousing then anything else, now come on you must be starving!"


	5. Chapter 5

Because this was the first recorded fairy giant joining we weren't sure how long the pregnancy was going to last, it had been eleven months since we first found out and I couldn't wait any longer. I had woken up very early in the morning from a cramp I hissed quetly and waited for the release. When it came I finally became aware of kings arms that had wrapped around me sometime in the night, I looked around the dark room noticing how many clothes were on the floor and how unorganized. I was split between two plans; to stay in my handsome fairy kings arms or satisfy my need to clean. It was too early to clean, I snuggled into Harlequins chest and tried to go back to sleep. But the obligation I had to tidy our room was too much. I gently slipped out of his grasp and grunted quietly as I struggled to get myself off the bed, I eventually made it up and began to pick up all the clutter. Shoving dirty clothes in hampers so I could clean them later, putting knick knacks on shelf's. I grunted when I bent over to pick up a book making King stir "*Groan* What are you doing Diane? You should be resting!"

"No, no." I replied "Our room is a mess! We need to get everything ready for the babies! But now that your up can you help?"

He gave me gaping look before bringing back the covers mumbling about why this matters before the sun was even up I ignored his complaints and began cleaning again when I felt another cramp. I bent over slightly cover my enlarged stomach, king rushed over putting his hands on my shoulders rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs. "Whats the matter Diane."

he said concerned "Its nothing dear... I just ate something bad. See the pains already gone."

He seemed nervous but nodded and continued to help me clean.

We spent the next few hours cleaning, when we had finished our room we moved on to the rest of the sins living quarters. We left everyone's rooms alone but anywhere else was spotless. I looked around making sure everything was in place when I noticed just how many sharp objects we had. "Harlequin... get a box please."

It was finally lunch so we took a break to eat. I had gone around the entire tavern putting locks on drawers that held sharp objects and putting all the stray weapons away in storage while king grew moss on all the corners and sharp edges in the tavern. We joined the rest of the sins on the main floor where Ban was cooking up a stir-fry of some sort. "Are you finally done changing literally everything about my tavern, you know this is a place where adults come and get drunk right? We don't need to hide anything dangerous." Meliodas complained.

Oh my goddess he was right! A bar is no place to raise our children "Harlequin we cant raise our children in a bar! We need to go find a better place to get ready."

my lover was not focused on my words though. He was focused on the puddle beneath my chair. Elizabeth ran over to me "Lets go to your room Diane... it seems like your babies are coming."


	6. Chapter 6

Kings POV

Ohmygoddessohmygoddessohmygoddess this was it. They were coming, my beautiful children are almost here. I ran over to where Elizabeth was helping Diane make her way to the stairs, Putting my hand on her waist and the other under her arm I supported her as we made our way up to the Bannister. This was it. This was the day I became a father and Diane and I started our family. Wait what if Diane didn't make it? Ive heard stories of births ending badly. The ringing in my ears got louder as I continued to fret, soon we were at the top of the stairs. "Harlequin!"

"Um y-yes Diane?"

She gave a me a thoughtful smile "You need to breath honey, I'm not even in pai- Augh!"

I ordered Chastieful to go underneath her so she had somewhere to sit and floated her to our room. "Sir King get some hot water and towel."

I didn't want to leave Diane, not when she was in this much pain. I had enlarged Chastieful so it was large enough for her to lay on. Diane lay on it her face red from the pain "Harlequin do as she says. I'm going to be right here, I'll be fine I promise."

I slowly backed till i was at the door, when i turned to leave Diane started screaming as her next contraction started. I moved to fly to her side but was held back by the captain and Ban. Ban grunted while pulling me out of the room while Elaine ran in shutting the door "Come on king, we need to leave them be. That room is not a place for a man."

The captain held me in a bear hug and walked me down the stairs as I kicked and screamed "NO! DIANE NEEDS ME! I CANT BREAK MY PROMISE!"

The Captain sat down and held me until I calmed down. When I stopped kicking Ban handed me a mug "To calm your nerves."

He claimed. I took the mug and chugged the entire thing, I went and got myself another mug and nursed it wincing each time I heard Diane the love of my life scream in agony. I stood up to grab another mug when The captains hand rested on my shoulder "No more OK king? We don't want your children meeting you while drunk."

Another scream came from Diane this one louder and longer then the other ones followed by a droning moan. I collapsed on the floor and began sobbing covering my face with my hands "I did this to her... I'm the reason shes in so much pain right now."

Diane began screaming again "THAT FUCKING BASTARD!"

Elaine appeared at the top of the stairs "Umm... Diane wants to see you brother."

I flew up the stairs as fast as I could and burst into the room Diane's moans were coming from. Diane was still on Chastieful with rosy cheeks and hair matted with sweat, her eyes locked onto mine. She lifted a hand pointing at me with a menacing finger "YOU! THESE ARE YOUR CHILDREN TOO! NOW KEEP YOUR PROMISE AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

I flew to her side where Merlin was standing. "Remember two fingers." **(Check out The next chapter of our story, Chapter 11 patience.)**

Nodding I placed my index and pointer finger in Diane's outstretched hand her crushing grip grasping them immediately, Merlin was right it didn't hurt. I used my other hand to push her damp hair off her forehead "Your doing great Diane."

I placed a kiss on her temple, her face scrunched up as another contraction ripped through her. "OK Diane I can see the first head keep pushing!" Elizabeth called from her spot by Diane's legs.

Diane screamed as she pushed with all her might. The room went silent then the most beautiful sound I had ever heard rang through the room. I watched as the princess snipped something and grabbed a towel from beside her. She walked the bundle over to Diane and I giving the bundle to Diane. Diane expertly cradled the baby in her arms, tears sprung in my ears when I heard Diane whisper "Hello Darya..."

I peeked over and saw the most beautiful face that could ever exist, on her head apricot colored hair was growing. The tears began to stream down my face as she opened her purple eyes. Just like her mothers... Merlin voice interrupted our moment "Diane hand Darya off to King. Remember you still have two more to go."

"No no no... I don't want to hurt her."

Diane smiled "You'll do just fine harlequin. Take her downstairs, someone will call you when the boys arrive."

I took the baby in my shaking arms and was herded out of the room by Merlin as Diane began to moan again. The door shut in front of me, I looked down at my already sleeping daughter. MY daughter... this enchanting girl was mine and Diane's doing. I floated down back where ban and the captain was in the bar not looking away the entire time. Bans sing song voice called out "Hows everything go...ing."

He stopped when he saw what I was holding. I sat at one of the tables and whispered her name like a prayer "Darya..."

I leaned in and kissed her forehead breathing in her scent. She smelled like fresh Basel.

The captain peered over my shoulder "Wow shes already asleep! Like father like daughter.!"

~Time skip~

laying on Chastieful I was now holding my two sons. I was in shock, Diane and I had _made_ these wonderful creatures. Halvard was the biggest of the three with a full head of brown hair and orange eyes... just like mine.

Caradoc had beutiful eyes one was purple and the other was purple, he was so wonderfully unique.

Beside me Diane murmured "Wow... they are all sleeping already. They all look so peaceful."

she rested her head on my shoulder "I'm so tired harlequin."

I placed our sons in between us with our daughter. "Then sleep my dear. You did wonderful."

I closed my eyes along with her and dozed with my family.

A couple hours later we were woken by three hungry cries.


	7. Chapter 7

Diane POV

"Wait... your what goes in what?!"

I giggled and blushed lightly "Yeah silly that's what breasts are for you know, to feed infants."

I had one breast in Darya and the other in Caradocs mouth, I winced as Darya gnawed on me, no one said this part was painful. King sat across the bed from me doing some skin on skin contact with Halvard. His face was one of horror as he blushed covering Halvards ears he hissed at me "But I do that! Is that weird?"

I shook my head "No, it would be weird if you did it to drink my breast milk."

"There is milk in there!"

I laughed trying not to jostle the two babes I had latched onto me "I think you need to have a talk with Merlin about the female body. Switch out Halvard for Caradoc because hes done eating."

He did as I said but grumbled "I will not ask Merlin these kind of questions... I have more important things to do..." he shuffled out of the room still mumbling to himself

~Time skip~

"Ok Diane we have to go now."

He rushed around the room putting all our belongings on the bed "What? Go where, I just had triplets I'm not ready to go out and about."

I set down my sleeping children on chastieful where Caradoc was already sleeping. King floated up and whispered careful not to wake the babies up "I have a surprise for you! But we need to pack up."

A surprise? I wonder what it could be? I didn't want to delay it anymore so I helped him pack, when everything we owned was all ready to go he opened the window letting two fairys in. They grabbed our belongings and flew out the way they came. I looked at king who was checking on the triplets "Are we moving?"

"I made some orders as fairy King is all."

He floated the sleeping babes out of the room, I followed them down the stairs and looked around noticing that no one else was in the tavern. He looked back at me and answered my question "everyone is meeting us at our destination, when we get outside you can choose if you want to go into your giant form or stay like this."

I lowered my eyes "I don't want to scare our children so I'll stay this size for now."

King had stopped and was standing in front of me " They would never be scared of you, They will be proud of you. I promise."

He placed a kiss on my forehead making me feel like jello inside.

King had surrounded Chastieful with pollen garden so the babies were not disturbed as we traveled at high speeds to where ever king was taking us. I savored the feeling of the wind blowing against me and far small everything looked again, I hated being big for the inconvenience but I loved some things about it. A forest came into sight and in the center of it sat a huge tree, It was no doubt taller then me.

King slowed to a stop falling back so he was right by me face kissing me on the cheek. "Welcome to the fairy kings forest."

We entered the majestic forest and was greeted by a large group of fairies

'King harlequin and Queen Diane have returned!"

I crinkled my nose in distaste at my title "You know don't have to call us that, our real names are just fine."

I announced loudly to the group twisting my charm so I went back to my human size king lowering with me. The group dispersed as King led me through his homeland. He floated the babes in front of us as began talking "You were right about a bar not being the right place to raise children so I called Gerhearde and made some arrangements."

We arrived at dome shaped hut made from roots, Little flowers grew all along it. King held my hand "This is just until the kids are old enough to sleep outside, the hut is made from roots so it can grow to your size if you ever want to stay in your true form."

Tears sprung in my eyes, he did all of this... for his family. I Turned and tackled him with a kiss "Its the most wonderful thing I have ever see... aside from you and the kids."

He gave me a wide grin "do you want to take a look? We still have to christen it you know." he said suggestively

"I just pushed three babies out of my vag, the christening will have to wait"

I said with a laugh getting off of my lover and heading towards our home with three babes in tow


End file.
